Silver Prophercy
by Lady-Silverkiss
Summary: This is my own story about a character I made up. I really think the title says a lot about how this fic is going to be though so I'm not really putting a summary that would kill the story for you I think.
1. The New Vampire

(poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

> > > Point Of View Change

Ok this is the first time I have tried a Nightwalker fic. You should know now that because of my strong dislike for her Riho has never existed in this. I really don't think much of the show has really happened, well Cain does bother Shido and stuff like that, but well yeah that's about it. Oh and I may not have everything right about how they are vampires and stuff, like I might give them a power or something that they don't really have or something like that, but I still hope that I stay close to how their characters really are. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one: The New Vampire

Hunger, cold, and pain, they were the only things that she could feel. She did not know how long she had been out or even who she was anymore, she was tall with long silver hair, silver eyes, and her skin was very pale almost silver, but that could have been from the cold. She was wearing some torn up jeans and a sweat shirt both silver, despite all of the cold.

She walked around the park trying to keep as warm as possible. Trying to remember who she was and why she was out here walking in a park in the middle of one of the coldest nights in January.

She could remember waking up under the gazebo, but that was at the beginning of the night. And she could remember noting before that happened.

Now all she was feeling was the pain, the cold, and the unbearable hunger.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Shido was walking through the park thinking about the last time he had a case, it had been a slow month, when he noticed the silver haired girl. She was walking around with no real purpose, and he sensed something about her that was different. Sure she was a vampire, but there was something else about her that he could no place. He was walking to her; to ask her what else she was when she suddenly fainted at his feet.

He kneels down besides her to check to see if she is alright.

"Shido what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Guni. I don't think this girl has fed in a long time, and she fainted from the pain it was causing." He picks her up and starts to walk back to the place he calls home.

"Shido! What do you think you're doing? We don't know anything about this girl! She could work for Cain! This could be another one of his traps to get you to come back to him. You know he won't stop trying until he has you."

"I don't think so Guni. Why would he send this girl to me? I'm going to take her back with us. I can't just leave her out here to die. That would not be right."

"Fine Shido, but when she starts to attack us or tries to get you to go somewhere with her then you will know that I was right."

Shido says nothing he just continues to walk back to his office/home so that he can take care of this strange vampire girl that has just dropped into his life.


	2. Who Are You?

(Poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

> > > Point Of View Change

I was going to wait a bit before putting this next chapter, but since I got such nice reviews I wanted to keep my readers happy. Enjoy the next chapter of Silver Prophecy and I hope you know everything will pick up soon I think.

Chapter Two: Who Are You?

(What is this? Where am I? Who am I?) Slowly she wakes up to find herself on a couch. She slowly sits up when Shido walks into the room.

"I see you are awake Young One. That's good."

"Who are you? Where am I? How long was I asleep?"

"Hang on one question at a time. First of all I'm Shido, second you are in my home/office, and third you were asleep for a week and some of tonight. Do you remember what happened Young One?"

"I remember waking up in the park. I remember the bitter cold, the pain, and the unbearable hunger eating away at me. I can't remember anything from before that, and now I'm here."

"Is that all? Are you sure Young One?"

"Yes, that is all."

"Do you have a name?"

"I can't remember."

"That is all right Young One. I'm sure it will come to you soon enough don't worry too much about it. We should get you fed again before we worry about anything else." He offers her his wrist and says, "Here you can feed from me right now."

"What are you talking about? How can your wrist help me? I don't get it."

"You don't know what you are Young One?"

"No, I told you I can't remember anything from before I woke up in the park. And why do you keep calling me Young One?"

"Let me tell you. You are a vampire like me. When I saw you in the park you fainted at my feet from not feeding I took you here and now you need to feed really well before you faint again from the pain of not feeding. I call you Young One because you are. I don't think you are more then a few week's old, maybe only a week old."

"Are you sure? I mean how can I be a vampire and not even know it?"

"I'm not sure what is going on, but you need to feed now."

"How? I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Take my wrist and let your instincts guide you through it. Just relax you can do it Young One don't worry."

She looks at him and he sits down on the couch next to her still with his wrist offered to her. In a daze she takes it and places it to her mouth, she lets her fangs pierce the flesh of his wrist and begins to drink. When she has had her fill she drops his wrist and looks at him.

"Are you better now Young One?"

Her eyes start to tear up, "You were right, I am a vampire. What am I going to do now? I can't live like this, taking the lives of others just to prolong my own." She bursts into tears.

Shido pulls her into a comforting hug so that she is crying into his shoulder, "Don't worry about that Young One. You will not have to kill anyone to live, trust me everything will be alright."

Her tears slow as she pulls slightly away to look into his eyes, "Are you sure? How can everything be alright when I can't remember anything from my past?"

"Just don't worry about it Young One. Stay here with me and I can teach you everything you need to know about being a vampire. I'm sure your memory will come back to you." He helps her up from the couch and says, "Come now I would like you to meet my friends." He leads her by the hand to the office area where Yayoi and Guni are sitting.

"Young One this is Yayoi and Guni they are my friends and will help us find your past in any way they can."

She kind of hides behind him and says, "Hello it is very nice to meet you both."

Guni flies up to her and lands on her shoulder. She flinches a bit, but relaxes. Guni says, "I still think this is another one of Cain's plans to get you back Shido."

"Who is this Cain guy, and why do you think I'm working for him?"

"Cain is my sire and old lover. I left him awhile back and now he won't stop until he has me back. I left him because I couldn't stand the way me lived, but he doesn't seem to get it."

"Oh, I don't think I would like to meet him let alone work with him to get anyone who did not want to be with him back."

Yayoi realizes something and says, "Shido if she is going to stay with you she is going to need a name and she will need other clothes besides the ones she has on."

"Your right Yayoi." He turns to his Young One and asks, "What would you like your name to be until you remember your real name?"

She looks down in thought and notices her hair. She picks up a strand and says, "How about Silver? Is that a good name?"

"Yes Young One I think that name will suite you very well. What do you two think?"

"I think your right Shido. Now what about her clothes?"

Why don't you take her shopping? Make sure to get her some nice warm clothes, but first a coat."

"Ok Shido will do. Come on Silver let's go get you some new clothes."

Silver looks from Shido to Yayoi a few times.

"Everything is alright Young One. I told you that you can trust them. Go on I'll be here when you get back don't worry about anything."

She steps away from Shido and lets go of his hand. She then walks to Yayoi and says, "Ok let's go."

Guni who is still on Silver's shoulder says, "Shido do you want me to stay with you or can I go with them?"

"You can go with them. Don't worry about me I'll be fine for a few hours."

"Ok then, bye Shido."

"You will be here when we get back, right Shido?"

"Yes Young One I will be here. I would never do that to you."

Yayoi opens the door and says, "Ok let's go before all of the stores close for the night."

Silver walks out with Yayoi. She takes one last look at Shido and before she closes the door she walks back in and gives him a hug and says, "Thank you Shido. I would probably be dead by now if you hadn't came along and brought me here. Now I have a chance to remember who I was."

"Your welcome Young One. Now go on and get some new clothes."

"Alright Shido." She lets go of him, walks back out the door and closes it behind her. She runs down the stairs to where Yayoi is waiting with her car.


	3. Clothes!

I am very, very glad that people seem to like my fic so much. I'm going to start answering the reviews now that it seems that people are really interested in this fic. Also I know the chapters are short, but I hope that doesn't really bother anyone and it will be getting better at some point..

Egyptian godess Sahara: I'm glad that you seem to enjoy my writing so much and if you would like to tell your readers about my fic then by all means go ahead. And thank you for thinking that this is good enough to spread the word about. Enjoy!

Darkmaster2: I hope you like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the others. :D Enjoy!

:Poke: Author's note

(Poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

Point Of View Change

Chapter Three: Cloths!

"What do you think about this?" Silver modals a silver sweater, black jeans, and silver boots for Yayoi and Guni.

"I think it looks nice Silver. Do you want to get it?"

"Yes please."

"Ok then I think we have enough for now, let's go check out and go back to show Shido."

"After we pay for it all can I change back into this and ware my new coat?"

"Of course you can. I was going to ask if you wanted to do that."

Silver goes back and changes into her other clothes.

They pay for everything; go to one of the restrooms and Silver changes once more. She walks out of the stall and Yayoi hands her the silver trench coat they also got.

"You really like the color silver don't you?"

"Yes I do. I don't know why, but the color seems to call to me."

"Well shall we get going? Shido is bound to be worring about you. We have been gone for about three hours."

"Ok I want to show him all of the clothes I just got. Thank you for taking me." She hugs Yayoi.

"You don't need to thank me I wanted to do this for you." She says while returning Silver's hug.

(What is taking them so long? They have been gone for like three hours. What if something happened? What if there was a Breed attack and I'm sitting here waiting for them to come back? What am I going to do if I lose them?) Shido goes to get up when the door opens and Yayoi and Guni, sleeping on her shoulder, walk in.

"Hi Shido we're back did you have fun while we were gone?"

Shido sits back down and makes it look like he wasn't worried at all. "Oh you're back already? Did you three have fun shopping? Where is Silver?"

"She is just outside the door. Let me introduce the newly clothed Silver."

Silver walks in and stands in the middle of the room with her silver sweater, black jeans, silver boots, silver trench coat, and a pair of silver tinted sun glasses. "How do I look Shido?"

"You look beautiful Young One. Is there a reason for all of the silver?"

"I like silver."

"Ok I was just wondering. You really do look beautiful Young One the clothes suit you really well."

"Thank you Shido."

"Young One would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure Shido."

"Ok, why don't you wait for me outside? I would like to talk to Yayoi for a second before we go."

"Ok Shido. Just out of curiosity does it have anything to do with me?"

"Don't worry about it Young One. I just want to tell her one thing before we go for this walk."

"Ok, I'll wait for you downstairs." She walks out the door and closes it behind her.

"Now Shido, what was this thing you wanted to tell me before you go on this walk?"

"I wanted to ask you what you thought oh Silver."

"She is a very sweet girl, I like her. I really want to help her remember who she really is. Why do you ask Shido? Do you think that she is working with Cain?"

"No, no it's not that I was just wondering what you thought. Well I should go downstairs now. Don't want to make Silver wait too long." He grabs his coat and begins walking to the door, but Yayoi grabs his arm as he passes her.

"Shido I can tell that something is wrong now tell me what it is."

Shido sighs and says, "Ok, Silver was not human when she was turned."

"How can you tell that?"

"I could sense it when I saw her in the park. I was going to ask her about it, but she fainted."

"So what is she then? Is she an alien?"

"No I don't think so. I think she may be a member of a line that was said to be whipped out a long time ago."

"If they were whipped out, how can she be here?"

"Well it is only said that they were. There is no real proof that they were. In any case there is no telling what kinds of powers she will have. Do you still like her now that you know?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let something like that change my mind. Are you going to tell her? She does have a right to know what she really is."

"When the time is right I will tell her. I really should go now. She is probably wondering what is keeping me. Could you lock up when you leave? And put Guni somewhere."

"Ok Shido go on."

He continues his walk to the door and walks out. He walks down the stairs and to Silver. Once there he says, "Are you ready to go Young One?"

"Yes Shido. Can I ask you what took you so long?"

"I was talking to Yayoi about if there have been any reports of Breed attacks. It's nothing you should worry about."

"Breed attacks? What are you talking about?"

"Night Breeds, they are evil demons who kill humans. I work to rid the world of them. That's one of the reasons that I wanted to go for this walk to see if there are any around."

"I want to help you."

"I though you would. Let's go. We can talk more on our walk."

"Lead the way Shido."

Shido begins walking down the street with Silver at his side.


	4. Walking and talking

As always I'm happy that people seem to be really enjoying this story. I know I loved to write it so yeah. Anyway let me say thank you to those of you who reviewed.

Darkmaster2: I hope I don't disappoint you and you continue reading to see where it will all lead.

Egyptian godess Sahara: Well here you are the next chapter, hope it's as good as the others.

Nitara: I'm glad that you liked it. Enjoy the next chapter.

: Poke: Author's note

(Poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

\\\\ Point Of View Change

Chapter four: Walking and talking

Shido and Silver are walking through the same park from the other night. They pass the gazebo and Silver stops and grabs Shido's hand.

"That's the gazebo I woke up under. I was almost buried under it. I had to claw my way out then I was freezing. But I couldn't bring myself to go back under."

"It's alright now Young One. You're staying with me now. You never have to do it ever again."

"I mean I didn't know who I was. I still don't. All I knew was that I was hungry and had to wake up, but I didn't know how I was going to eat and then it hurt so bad and I was so cold, I started to walk for awhile then I fainted. I think I saw you walking to me when I fainted."

"I told you that I saw you in the park right before you fainted."

"Oh that's right you did. I forgot."

"Come one Young One lets get away from here. It was a bad idea to take you back so soon after what happened." He starts to lead Silver away.

She lets him lead her for a few minutes before she stops, puts her arms around Shido's waist and says, "Thank you Shido."

"Why are you thanking me this time Young One?"

"Oh no reason. It's just that I remembered that I would either be dead in the park or in a hospital with doctors poking at me trying to figure out what I am."

"You thanked me already there is no need to thank me again."

She hugs him closer to her and says, "But I want to thank you. Because you will never know just how much this all means to me."

"I think I may. Come on let's walk some more."

Silver lets go of him so they can walk again. Shido tells her all about Cain. : You all have seen the show so it would be pointless to tell you all about him:

"So Cain took your memories away from you?"

"Yes Young One he did."

"That means you're like me."

"Yes I guess you could say that."

"Is that why you are being so nice to me?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, ok I guess that would be silly."

"I guess so. Come on Young One let's get out of this park."

"I don't want to go back yet Shido."

"We don't have to. There is still some time before sunrise. Let's walk around some more."

"They walk out of the park and to the shopping district. While there Silver sees a jewelry store that has a three piece silver Celtic knot set.

"Shido could I please get that set?"

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes, I can't explain it, but it seems to be calling to me. Like it was made for me to have."

"Ok, you can get it."

"Thank you so much Shido."

Shido goes in and buys the set for her. After he comes out he helps her put the necklace, bracelet, and ring on.

"It looks really beautiful on you Young One. It goes with your other necklace rather nicely."

"Other necklace? What other necklace?"

"The chocker that you have on." He takes it off to show her, and when he does she weakens a little. "This one." He hands it to her and she regains most of the strength she lost.

"It's beautiful. Why didn't I notice it before?" She studies it hard and notices the inscription on the back. "What does this say? Can you read it Shido?" She hands it back to him and weakens again. (Why do I get weak when I don't have the necklace? I'll think about it later.)

"Sorry Young One I can't. Here let me put it back on you." He puts it back on her and all of her strength returns to her.

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure Young One, let's go."

They start the walk back home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once there Silver sits down looking really tired.

"Shido, I feel real tired now. What's happening to me?"

He comes and sits down next to her. "It's because your body is still changing, and it's only two hours until the sun rises. You won't have this problem once your older, then you will be able to stay up as long as you want as long as you stay out of the sun." : Please excuse me if this is wrong. It makes sense to me that this would be kinda true so I wrote it in there like that:

Silver rests her head on Shido's shoulder and puts her arms around his waist.

Shido wraps his arms around her.

"Can I fall asleep here?"

"Yes go ahead and fall asleep Young One." (I promise you that I'll protect you from everything that dares harm you. You are so young and don't really know what your life is going to be like now that you are a vampire. You are like a daughter to me and I only just met you. I hope that you get to find who you really are some day soon.)


	5. A Breed!

: Poke: Author's note

(Poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

\\\\ Point Of View Change

I really love this story, and well I know it's going really slow now, but I hope it picks up soon and you guys don't get bord with it.

Darkmaster2: Thank you very much. It means a lot to hear someone say that. :) 

Chapter five: A breed!

(Why is it so dark? Where am I? Why can't I move?) Silver starts to panic and that wakes up Shido.

He tries to comfort her and says, "What's wrong Young One?"

"What happened? Why can't I see or move?"

He holds her still, rubbing her back in a very soothing manner. "Shhh, calm down, everything is alright. We are in my coffin. You fell asleep in my office so I carried you in here with me."

"Oh, um, sorry I woke you up. I, I got real scared, I thought that I was back under the gazebo."

"I told you before that I would keep you safe and I will. You don't have to ever fear where you are when you awaken because I will be right there next to you."

"Thank you Shido. That means a lot to me. I... I think... Um... I know... I know I just met you... But... Shido I... I think that... I think that I may love you."

Before Shido has a chance to reply the phone in his office starts to ring. He opens the lid, gets out, and goes to answer it.

Silver sits up. (Why did I tell him that? Now what am I going to do? He probably thinks I'm crazy or something now.)

He comes back into the room and says, "Young One we need to leave right now."

She gets out of the coffin and says, "What's wrong Shido? Who was that on the phone?"

He hands her shoes to her and starts to put on his own. "That was Yayoi. There has been a breed attack and the breed is still in the area. We need to go and kill it." Once he has his shoes on he grabs his coat and runs out the door.

Silver puts on her shoes and runs to get her coat. She meets Shido downstairs and they run to the scene and meet up with Yayoi.

"Good your here. The breed is in the building over there. We managed to corner him, but he's hiding now."

"Ok, I'm going to go in and kill it. Young One I want you to stay out here with Yayoi until I get back."

"But Shido-"

"No, I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I could help."

"No, please Young One. You are still so young and I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you give me a chance I can prove that I can help you."

"Next time you can help. I promise. Just let me teach you some things about being a vampire first."

"Fine have it your way!" She storms off across the street.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Yayoi, can you please go after her? I need to get the breed."

"Alright I'm not apologizing for you though. I'm only going to talk with her and tell her that you will be apologizing to her later."

"Fine, thank you." He goes in after the breed and Yayoi goes to talk with Silver.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Silver, are you alright?"

"Yes Yayoi I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't think you are."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To see what you would say. I'm not here to apologies for Shido; I want you to know that. I'm only here to talk with you and ask you to hear him out when he apologies for himself."

"Ok, I'll listen to him. Tell me though, why did he do that? I mean he told me to stay with you when I could help him. I'm a vampire the same as he is. I have the same powers as he does."

"But you have not been a vampire for as long as he has. He's only worried about you. Can't you tell that?"

"I still don't like being treated like a five year old who can't even whip her own nose."

"He's not treating you like a child. Ok, I know that you have only known us for like a day, but you were asleep for a week and the whole time Shido was so worried about you. Every night he would take a glass of mine and his blood mixed to you trying to get you to feed enough so you would wake up. He loves you and wants to keep you safe that's all there is to it."

"He loves me?"

"Yes. Do you know how mad he is that someone just left you in that park to die?"

"I never thought of that. All I saw was that he was trying to treat me like I can't do anything by myself. Wait, did you say that he would take a glass of his and your blood mixed to me?"

"I did."

"Why would he use your blood? I thought that he drank from animals or something."

"No. I'm like his official blood donor. He'll probably want you to feed from me as well."

"I don't think I can do that. I could never hurt you."

"You won't, believe me. It's not as bad as it sounds. As long as you two don't drink to much I'll be fine."

"I still don't know about this whole thing."

Shido comes out of the building limping slightly from the huge gash on his upper leg.

Both Silver and Yayoi rush forward to help him. They both take one arm and lead him away from everything. Once a safe distance away Silver and Yayoi ask at the same time, "What happened Shido?"

"The breed got in a lucky hit. Nothing's wrong it will heal soon."

"Do you need any blood?"

"No, I'm fine Yayoi. Why don't you go back and finish your job at the scene with the NOS. Silver can help me home. I'll meet you there later when everything is settled."

"Are you sure? I mean I can drive you home and then come back."

"I'm sure. Besides I need to talk to Silver about something you told me a few moments ago."

"Oh, ok then I'll see you guys later." She leaves them and goes back. Once she is well on her way Silver helps Shido down the street.

"I'm sorry about before Silver."

"So am I Shido. We can talk once we get home though."

They make there way back the rest of the way in silence. Each thinking about what they have learned about the other and what they are going to do now that they know.


	6. What did Guni say?

: Poke: Author's note

(Poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

\\\\Point of View Change

Darkmaster2: That's what I'm hoping for. I really hope that this chapter is even better then the last one. Enjoy the read.

strangegirl106: I was hoping that as the story goes on that things would make more sense. I know I could have worked on the first chapter a lot more, but I hope the rest to the story makes up for that.

Chapter six: What did Guni say?

Silver helps Shido sit down at his desk as Guni flies in from the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"There was a breed attack and he got in a lucky hit."

"Where do you keep the bandages?"

"Over in the bathroom. Guni will you show her?"

"Sure. Come on Silver."

(She said that she may love me? I don't know what to do if she loves me. I mean sure I love her, but that's the kind of love a father would give his daughter and that's how I view her right now.)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Silver what's going on between you and Shido?"

"What do you mean Guni?"

"Well, I mean why are you bothering to bandage his leg when it will just heal up soon?"

"You can never be too safe. I don't want it to get infected or anything before it has a chance to heal up."

"If you say so. Well anyway what do you think about him? And I mean really, what do you think about him?"

"I...I'm not really sure what to think. I mean he did save me from dieing and without all he's done for me... I just don't know right now. Let me get back to him so I can bandage his leg."

She walks back to Shido with everything she needs and kneels down to take a look at his leg.

"Shido, I'm going to have to cut most of your pant leg away to get to the wound, is that ok with you?"

"Ok, I guess. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not really. Just sit still and try not to move as I clean and bandage it up."

About five minuets later Silver looks up from her work with a satisfied expression on her face.

"There you go Shido. That should be better for you."

"Thank you Young One. Now can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"What needs to be said about it? You were trying to protect me and I took it as if you were trying to baby me."

"Um, well I guess your right with that Young One. But I still should not have said it the way I did."

"If you can forgive me for the way I got mad at you I'll be fine." She stands up from her position on the floor to look at Shido in the face. "Besides Shido I was stupid to do it. I realize that now."

"No you were right to be mad at me. I did treat you like a child to some degree."

"But you were doing it with my best interest in mind. You are right to want me to learn how to use my strengths before going to fight a breed."

"I'm glad we got everything worked out Young One. I'll start teaching you tomorrow to use your powers."

"Thank you so much Shido!" She goes to hug him, but she trips and lands in his lap missing his injury with her arms around his neck. She starts to blush from head to toe, but stays still unsure of what to do.

(Crap this is bad very, very bad. Oh man why did I do that? This is just great! NOT! Ok so fine I love him, but I mean come on, why would he want me? We just met and he's the one who nursed me back from death.)

She is about to move slowly away from Shido, when the door opens with Yayoi coming in. Silver jumps about a foot in the air and Guni starts to laugh even harder then she was before.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asks with an amused smile on her face at the site of the now extremely crimson skinned Silver standing as far as she can from Shido.

Shido is the first to recover and says, "Nothing at all Yayoi. Silver was just bandaging my leg for me."

"Oh? Then why does she look like she's about to run out of the room if we get closer to her?"

"I, um...Nothing's wrong Yayoi. I was... You startled me. I got scared." She forces herself to sit down and appear relaxed. "See everything's fine."

"Yeah sure. If you say so Silver. Anyway, everything's fine over at the scene."

"That's good. So are you going to stick around for awhile, or do you have to go back?"

"I have to go back and fill out some paper work. Are you sure you don't need any blood Shido? I could give you some before I leave."

"I'm sure Yayoi. The wound will be healed soon."

"Ok then I really do need to get back to work. I'll come back tomorrow night."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Bye Yayoi. Oh, before you leave I wanted to thank you for earlier."

"Earlier? Oh I remember. It was no problem Silver. I hope you remember it next time."

"I will."

"Good. Well I have to go now. Bye." She opens the door and walks out.

Silver relaxes visibly letting out a sigh of relief.

Guni takes one look at Silver and starts to laugh again.

"Do you find something funny Guni?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You."

"I don't think it's funny."

"Come on Silver, you can't tell me that you don't find it at least a little funny."

"I can and I will. She really did scare me."

"You just didn't want her to see you on Shido's lap."

"That had nothing to do with it. I was getting up already, but then I got scared by the door."

"You know you wanted to be on him."

"You know Guni, Silver. That will be quite enough. There is no point arguing about it. You are both being a little childish."

Silver and Guni look at each other and say, "I'm sorry."

"There that's better."

Guni flies over to Shido and lands on his shoulder. She starts whisper in his ear so low that Silver can't hear her.

(I wish I could hear what she's saying. I thought vampires get better hearing then this. I think she's done now. Hang on. Is Shido blushing a little?)

"Shido?"

"Yes Young One?"

"What did Guni say to you right now?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just that you seem to be blushing a little."

"I am not."

"Then it is just the light then?"

"It could be."

"Shido, why do you lie to her?"

"I'm not lying. I'm really not blushing."

"Ok fine. You're not blushing."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

Guni gets off of his shoulder and flies to Silver with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Guni, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Shido."

She lands on Silver's shoulder and whispers the same thing in her ear that she did in Shido's, "I told Shido that you two should just go back there and fuck each other senseless before the sexual tension in this room chokes me to death." She then gets up and flies to the kitchen laughing her ass off.

Silver turns a bright crimson, looks at Shido, then becomes very interested in the back of the coach.

"She told you didn't she?"

"Young One? Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Shido gets up and goes over to Silver. He sits down next to her. "Young One? Look at me." He grabs her by the shoulders and turns her to face him.

"Silver, Young One. It's alright Guni likes to joke like that. She didn't mean anything by it. There is no reason to be embarrassed."

"I..."

"Yes Young One?"

"I..."

"You can tell me. It's alright."

"But Shido, remember what I told you before?"

"Before we left? Yes I remember."

"Never mind. Forget that I ever said it."

"No. If you have something to say to me I would rather you tell me then let it stay inside and torment you."

"It's nothing Shido. I only have a crush on you. It's probably because it was you who saved me and I don't remember anyone else."

"Young One? Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yes Shido, I'll be happy with your friendship."

"If that is how you feel then I'll believe you."

"Good. I don't want either of us to feel uncomfortable when around the other."

Silver reaches over and gives Shido a friendly hug. Before she pulls away completely she moves to give him a kiss on the cheek. He moves at the last second though and there lips meet. They are both stunned, but Silver recovers first and starts to kiss Shido passionately. She moves closer to him and tangles her fingers in his beautiful lavender hair.


	7. Transformation

: Poke: Author's note

(Poke) thinking

"Poke" talking

\\Point of View Change

Darkmaster2: LOL I hope you feel the same about this chapter. Enjoy! 

Chapter seven: Transformation

A month goes by and the kiss is pretty much forgotten.

Silver continues to live with Shido trying to remember her past. She has learned a great deal about her vampire side, but she is still scared about feeding from Yayoi and will only do it if Shido is right there to make sure she does not loose control even thought that has yet to happen.

Silver has noticed that some of her skills are different then that of Shido's, but thought nothing of it since not all vampires are exactly the same.

This night though finds Silver and Shido walking and talking with each other. Of course Guni is in her usual position hiding in Shido's hair.

"Shido, do you think that I will be strong enough to help you with the next breed we fight?"

"I should think so. I have taught you a great deal and you have come a long way with it."

Silver sees something in the corner of her eye and stops. She then says, "Shido, did you see that?"

He stops and looks in the same direction and replies "See what Young One?"

"I saw someone, but they seemed to be possessed by a breed."

"We should follow them then."

Silver races off in the direction she saw the person go with Shido close behind her.

She glimpses the breed dragging someone into an ally and she rushes with the burst of wanting to save the person.

She bursts in the ally and draws her blood weapon, it is a sword that looks much like Shido's, but can turn into a whip :Like Ivy's from Soul Caliber 2 on PS2: she rushes to the breed and starts to fight it.

Shido runs in not even a minute after Silver starts to fight. He draws his sword and joins in.

The whole fight looks like an intricate dance of death which Silver and Shido are winning. It all changes though when Shido goes to impale the breed and it moves so he hits Silver instead.

Before anyone can react a bright silver light surrounds her generating from her silver choker.

She starts to transform into her battle from. She becomes taller, her hair billows out to go to her ankles, and her clothes change to a tight latex silver suit with high heeled boots with daggers as the heels. :Like Rayne's boots from Blood Rayne on PS2.: Her blood weapon also changes from blood to glittering silver.

As she stands there in her battle form she looks more like a statue of a pure silver warrior goddess then a living person.

Once the transformation is complete Silver takes one look at the breed shakes her sword to make the whip and lashes out at it. The whip hits the breed cutting it on a diagonal from shoulder to waist.

Once it falls in two meaty chunks with a sickening plop Silver sinks to her knees and starts to shake with the shock of what happened.

Shido comes to her and kneels before her. He takes her shaking form into his arms and starts to try and calm her down.

"Shhh. It's ok Young One there is nothing to worry about I think I know what happened. Just calm down and try to come back to normal."

As soon as Shido had started to hold her, she starts to sob into his chest.

"I can't Shido. This isn't easy. What's going on Shido? Why did I kill the breed like that? I'm not that ruthless. Did you see how I looked at it?"

"Everything will be ok Young One. Trust me, you can get through this. Come on. Get up, I'll take you home and tell you what I know about what happened."

Silver says nothing, but her sobs start to subside. Shido picks her up and starts to carry her back home. The whole while Silver gives little hiccup sobs into his shoulder.

Once they get home Shido lays Silver down on the couch in the office. She refuses to let go of his neck so he kneels on the floor beside her.

"Silver, you need to calm down. As soon as you calm down you can concentrate on changing back."

"What's happening Shido? This feels familiar, but I don't know. Is this part of being a vampire?"

"No Young One. I should have told you this before, but I could never find the time."

She sits up and lets go of Shido's neck so that he can sit next to her.

"What did you mean to tell me?"

"I meant to tell you that you are different from your normal everyday vampire. I mean to say that you were not human when you were turned."

"Not human? What do you mean? I don't follow you Shido."

"Let me finish Young One. I believe that you are a member of a race of...Well I'm not really sure what they are. I have only heard a few tales about them. They are humans as in the fact that they can die of old age, fatal wounds, and disease, but they can live hundreds maybe even thousands of years. They also have the power to transform themselves into incredible warriors when the need arises. That is all I have heard about them, that and they are believed to be extinct, but a few may still live."

"So I am a member of a dieing race of warriors and someone made me into a vampire? It all seems so hard to believe. I wish now more then ever that I could remember my past before the park."

"You will get your memories back. I know you will. Can you try to transform back. I don't know how long you can hold it or how much energy it uses up in the process."

"I'll try Shido." She closes her eyes to better concentrate on getting her form back.

A few minuets later Yayoi comes in and thus braking Silver's concentration.

"Hey guys how is everything tonight? Oh I didn't know you had company. Hello I'm Yayoi and you are?"

"Yayoi that is Silver over there." Shido says from where he now sits at his desk.

"It is? She looks so different."

"Yes Yayoi it's me. I...Um...Under went a transformation."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you that Silver was not human when she was turned?"

"Yes, do you mean to tell me that this has something to do with it?"

"It does. We were fighting a breed and when I hit her instead of it she transformed into this."

"So why isn't she back to normal yet?"

"I don't know how to change back. I think I'm going to be stuck like this for awhile."

Just then Cain appears in the room.

Yayoi pulls out her gun and aims it right at his head.

Shido moves to stand right in front of him blocking his view of Silver.

"LEAVE! NOW! CAIN!"

"Shido love I am not here to harm the child. Believe it or not I am here to help her." He looks over Shido's shoulder and looks right at Silver. "Child look at me."

She pears up at him and holds his gaze.

"Good child, now change back."

She immediately begins to change back into her original form.

Cain looks back at Shido and places his hand on his cheek. "I told you I was here to help. I hope you teach her how to use her powers quickly. I do not want to have to come back here every time she gets into a fight and be teased by what I can no longer posses." He kisses Shido softly on the lips before vanishing.

Guni who up until then has been shocked into silence finally recovers and says, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Shido shakes his head to clear it and replies, "I don't know Guni, but I don't think it was a sign of good things to come."

Silver stands up, walks over to Shido, and puts her arm around his waist and rests her head on his arm in a sign of comfort before saying, "Shido, do you think he meant what he said?"

"With Cain one can never be sure."


	8. Temptation

:poke: Author's note

(poke) thinking

"poke" talking

\\\ point of view change

Darkmaster2: LOL, I'm glad you still like it. Cain needs to be here though, I have plans for him. I hope I'm keeping everyone in character. Well, enjoy the next chapter. 

Chapter eight: Temptation

After the whole thing with the breed and Cain, Silver has been very distant from everyone.

She talks to Yayoi and Shido only when she has to, she has refused to talk to Guni at all. That could be because Guni said something like, 'if you don't hurry up and tell Shido how you really feel about him, he may go back to Cain since he is being nice now.' You can imagine the yelling that was done about that.

Also she has said that until she learns how to master her powers she will not feed or sleep in the coffin with Shido. Due to her fear that she will transform and kill them if she gets to close.

Shido is extremely worried about Silver. He doesn't know what to do, or how to train her in mastering a power he has never seen before.

There is also the fact that Cain could come back at anytime and the next time he might not be so helpful.

At this time Shido and Yayoi are trying to convince Silver to feed before they have a repeat of how Shido found her in the park.

"Young One, you can't continue on like this. You need to feed. How can you even hope to master your power if you are this weak? Nothing will get done and you will just faint like the night I found you."

"Thank you so much for bringing that up Shido."

"Look, what we are trying to say Silver is that we are worried about you. It has been what two weeks since you transformed and you have not fed. The only thing that is keeping you up right now is the fact that Shido stays by you when you sleep and tries to feed you then."

"Look, what I am trying to say is that I'm scared of my power. I'm scared that I will transform again and this time it won't be a breed that I slice. I can't stand the thought that if I feed from you I could kill you and not even mean it."

"Nothing like that will happen Young One I will make sure of it. You are still the same person you were before. Just because you can transform does not mean that when you do someone will die. I think the reason you killed the breed like that was because your warrior mind saw that it was an enemy and attacked."

"So what you are telling me is that I not only can't remember my past, but now I have a split personality?

"No Young One that is not what I am saying at all. I am saying that when you transform your mind set changes form everyday to survival. Or at least that is what I have gathered."

"See your not even sure. Your trying to tell me not to worry about it and your not even all that sure about what you are telling me. I need to go take a walk. Please don't follow me. I'll be back in about an hour and then we can try to get my transformation under control so that I can decide when I want to change or not."

"Alright Young One. I'll see you in an hour. Before you go though can you promise me a couple things?"

"What are they Shido?"

"First please if you see a breed don't try to take it out by yourself. And second when you get back please feed. Even a little will make me happy."

"I will see what I can do Shido. Bye."

She walks out and goes down the street. She doesn't really know where she is going to go, but she needs to clear her mind and think clearly about what happened so she walks where her feet take her.

It just so happened that her feet lead her to the park Shido found her in. Not only the park, but she walks to the gazebo as well and sits down inside it.

She sits there thinking for some time when Cain shows up and sits down next to her.

As soon as she notices him she jumps up and draws her sword. She remembers what Shido had told her about him and even though he was the one who made it so she could transform back she is not going to take any chances.

"Put your weapon away Child. I mean you no harm. I thought I stated that when last I saw you."

"That may be, but Shido has told me a great deal about you, and I'm not about to be used by you as a tool for trying to regain Shido's love and trust. You are the one who broke it and something like that is not easy to repair."

"Don't talk to me about that Child! There is no way you can understand every thing that went on between me and Shido! But like I said, I am not here to do any harm to anyone. I simply want to help you. I know about your power and I could teach you how to master it."

(I would like that. He helped me before so why wouldn't he do it again? If he teaches me how to master it then I could go home to Shido and not have to worry about anything. Then things could go back to normal. I like how things were before. Then I had nothing to worry about and things were so much easier.)

While Silver stands there thinking Cain takes the opportunity to walk up to Silver and stands right in front of her looking into her eyes.

"You really could help me? What am I saying? I don't trust you. Leave! Now! Go, I can't take any of this!" She drops her sword and runs home leaving Cain where he stands in shock that she reacted that way to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shido is pacing back and forth looking very upset and saying, "Do you think she will be back soon? Do you think anything happened to her? What if Cain got to her and tried to enchant her in his eyes? I don't think she could resist him. She is still young and I didn't see the need to train her for that. I never thought that Cain would come by and use his enchantments on her and I know that I never would use mine. What if she saw a breed and decided to fight it instead of coming home to tell me about it? What if-"

"Shido please shut up!" He stops in his tracks and looks at Yayoi who is sitting on the couch. "I know that you are worried about Silver, but all this pacing is doing nothing but making me dizzy. Sit down and wait calmly for Silver to come back, she said that she will be back in an hour and that was half an hour ago. I am sure that she is just fine. Have some faith in her."

"You are absolutely right Yayoi. I need to sit down and stop thinking all this bad stuff that could happen to her. She will be back soon and I don't want her to see how worried I am. Then she will think I don't trust her to go on a walk for an hour and it's not that I don't trust her it's just that I would not be able to bare it if any thing happened to her." He sits down at his desk and tries to make it look like he is calm.

He was just starting to look like he was calm, when he hears Silver running up the stairs. He is out of his chair and standing in front of the door when she burst through it and slams it shut behind her.

She then launches herself at him and hangs on to him like she is going to be ripped away at any second.

He puts his arms around her and tries to comfort her as best he can before he goes into over protective father mode and asks, "Young One is everything ok? What happened to you? Was it a breed? Was it Cain? What happened, please tell me?"

At first Silver does not say anything. She only stands there trying to calm her self down enough to talk. When she can talk she says, "I saw Cain. I was walking and my feet lead me to the gazebo and I was just sitting in there thinking about stuff. Then Cain came up and sat next to me. I remembered what you had told me about him so I jumped up and drew my sword. He told me that he could teach me how to master my power. That made me think and while I was thinking he got up and stood in front of me. I almost told him yes. I don't know why I almost said yes, but I didn't I ran away from him as fast as I could and now I'm here."

"I can't believe he did that. I'm also surprised that you were able to tell him no."

"What do you mean your surprised I could tell him no? Did you really think that I would agree to do any thing with him after what you told me about him? I can't believe you have so little trust in me. Maybe I should go back and find him." She tries to get away from Shido and leave once more, but Shido does not let her go and keeps her close to him.

"That is not what I meant at all Young One. I meant that I was surprised that you could tell him no because he was trying to use an enchantment on you, just like he did when he helped you transform back. I did not teach you how to block them because I never thought that you would need to know how. But I can see that you do and you are on your way to mastering it with out me teaching you at all. It may be because of who you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I don't know what has been coming over me this last two weeks. I just really want to learn how to master the transformation. I'm still scared that something bad will happen, but I won't let that fear control me anymore I want things like they were before. I want to say I'm sorry to you, Yayoi, and Guni. Could you guys forgive me, or will I have to work on earning your forgiveness?"

"I forgive you Young One."

"I forgive you Silver, don't worry about it I understand that you're scared and don't want anything to happen to us even though I don't think anything will."

Guni comes out of hiding and sits down on Silver's shoulder. "I should be the one asking you to forgive me. I thought about what I said to you and even from me that was kinda a mean thing to do. So what do you say? Could you forgive me?"

"Yes Guni I can forgive you. Just don't say anything quite so mean next time. I have started to get used to your comments, but that one took me by surprise."

"I know, I know I said that I was sorry. You don't have to rub it in. Friends?"

"Friends."

"Young one, are you willing to feed again?"

"Not really. I don't think I am going to get over that fear that easily."

"Would it make you feel better if it was me you fed from?"

"I think it would. You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I did before didn't I?"

"But that was when I had just woken up from when you had found me in the park."

"So, I don't want that to happen to you again."

"Thank you Shido I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just drink." Shido leans his head to the side so that Silver has better access to his neck.

She leans over and sinks her fangs into his soft flesh. As soon as she has bitten him she starts to gently pull his blood into her mouth.


End file.
